


На короткой ноге

by OneDoseOfHappiness



Series: Флинтвудовский цикл [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Drama, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Friendship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDoseOfHappiness/pseuds/OneDoseOfHappiness
Summary: Вуд понимал, почему Маркусу не нравится в лагере сопротивления. Для начала, Маркус не был против. Все его друзья и семья были на той стороне. Ну, почти все.





	На короткой ноге

**Author's Note:**

> Наконец-то в этом цикле появилась нормальная постельная сцена, а не вот это вот всё.  
В этой части у нас лютый закос в сторону флаффа и очень (ОЧЕНЬ) много разговоров.
> 
> **АХТУНГ**: В тексте встречаются точечные упоминания о сексуальном насилии и одно нехорошее слово на букву «жо».

Это было лишь вопросом времени — когда Маркусу надоест терпеть косые взгляды и недоверие. По-хорошему, Маркус вообще не должен был быть здесь. Он не говорил этого прямо, но Оливер видел — по кривой насмешке, по сжатым в ниточку губам, по недовольно нахмуренным бровям, — что только его собственное присутствие удерживает Маркуса по эту сторону баррикад. Ничто больше, ровным счётом ничто. Маркус знал, что Оливер сменить сторону не сможет — виной тому была даже не знаменитая вудовская упёртость, а глубоко личные причины, о которых они вообще старались не упоминать. Но всё это привязывало Маркуса к той партии, чьи принципы и взгляды он не разделял. Будь у них такая возможность, они бы уехали за границу, туда, где противостояние с Волдемортом затрагивало лишь отдельных магов, имевших родственников в Британии. По-хорошему, им обоим не стоило быть здесь.  
Так и вышло, что, когда Маркус предложил укрыться у знакомого нейтрала, Оливер согласился. Может быть, это было нечестно по отношению к друзьям, но Оливер считал, что после всего случившегося заслужил хотя бы пару недель спокойствия. Не пряток по маггловским гостиницам без возможности колдовать и не торчания в полувоенизированном лагере полукровок с тревожными побудками и вечными патрулями, а мирной жизни, такой, какую вели сейчас семьи, не занявшие ни одну из сторон. В лагере считали — и раньше Вуд придерживался той же позиции, — что так называемые нейтралы не меньшие преступники, чем Пожиратели. Только Пожиратели действуют, а нейтралы — позволяют им действовать. В их молчании была негласная поддержка, готовность прощать и позволять. Так было, пока Вуд не_ позволил_ себя насиловать. Теперь в его отношении к нейтралам было больше понимания.  
_— Я сниму заклятье, если ты обещаешь вести себя хорошо. Обещай быть хорошей лошадкой, и я буду объезжать тебя ласково, медленно, осторожно...  
— Ох, ты посмотри, Люц... В нём ещё остались силы, чтоб сопротивляться. Крепкий мальчик. Он много выдержит.  
— Уйди, Белла, ты его пугаешь. Я хочу, чтобы он был в сознании, когда я буду брать его. Может, ему даже понравится. Слышишь, мальчик? Раздвинь коленки и покажи свою дырку. Сделай всё сам — и я не стану применять Круциатус. Давай, не упрямься.  
— Ты чудовищен, братец, ты знаешь? Хуже меня, а-ха-ха... Но я помогу. Я знаю одно заклинание... Оно старое, я случайно нашла его в библиотеке отца. Оно сделает этого мальчика таким похотливым... Он захочет твоё семя внутри и сделает что угодно за это. Правда, будет забавный побочный эффект... Но вряд ли он доживёт до него. Аххах..._  
Может, неправильно сравнивать согласие под заклятьем и согласие, данное добровольно, но Вуд теперь знал цену отказа. И раз уж Марк полагает, что его знакомому можно доверять, они рискнут. Маркус лучше многих может позаботиться об их безопасности — в этом Вуд уже убедился.  
В Хэмпстед они прибыли обычным маггловским транспортом — не хотели привлекать внимание аппарацией. Оливер не спрашивал, откуда Маркус берёт маггловские деньги, хотя тот как-то обмолвился о «смешных магглах, готовых платить за всякие пустяки». Маркус в свои двадцать два из-за насупленных бровей и тяжёлого взгляда производил веское впечатление, наверняка его без проблем брали на почасовую подработку. Полученного хватило на небольшой запас еды, кой-какую одежду и поезд до Лондона. Ещё карту — раньше Маркус к нужному дому аппарировал и не знал, как добраться туда иным путём.  
Аккуратный трёхэтажный особнячок прятался в пространственной складке, как и жилища большинства волшебников — маги предпочитали не иметь дела с магглами. По крайней мере, чаще необходимого. Марк и Оливер высадились из автобуса за квартал от места и появились на углу Ист-Хит-роуд и Велвок в то самое время, когда почтальон, ехавший им навстречу на велосипеде, раскидывал из своей корзинки утреннюю газету. Он предсказуемо проехал мимо дома с бронзовой табличкой 9Е, будто и не заметил, и покатил дальше, вверх по улице. Особняк в викторианском стиле так гармонично вписывался в этот чинный, полный величавых частных поместий район, что даже выросший на полностью магической Косой аллее Оливер не сразу признал в нём дом волшебника. Подозрительными казались разве что засохшие розы — на полив и профессиональную стрижку соседи явно не скупились, вот 9Е и выделялся на общем фоне запущенностью палисадника. Казалось, дом опустел, заброшен и в нём попросту некому заниматься цветами.  
— Уверен, что здесь безопасно? — спросил Вуд, поглядывая на окна коттеджа и пытаясь разглядеть в них хоть какое-то движение. Безуспешно — на окна было наложено заклинание отталкивающего взгляда.  
— Уверен. Если бы не я, ты бы этот дом и не увидел. Тройная система допуска. Двинься-ка, — они как раз подошли к калитке, и Маркус легонько подтолкнул Оливера в сторону, чтобы коснуться палочкой почтового ящика, прибитого к забору правее. Кашлянув и скосившись на секунду на Оливера, Маркус произнёс: — _У цирковой обезьяны лишь один хозяин — публика_.  
Из ящичка выскочил флюгер, который в обычных, маггловских домах обозначал появление письма. Оливер почувствовал слабую волну магического отката, прошедшую через него от особняка и обратно. Магия дома просканировала гостей и, очевидно, признала неопасными. Во всяком случае защёлка отскочила в сторону и калитка приветственно распахнулась внутрь.  
— Давай, заходи, — поторопил Марк, подталкивая Оливера в плечо. Он был нервным с самого утра, всю дорогу до Лондона — боялся наткнуться на кого-нибудь, кто узнает их в маггловском и сдаст Пожирателям.  
Они быстрым шагом дошли по дорожке через палисад и поднялись на невысокое, в три ступеньки, крыльцо.  
— Всё, теперь последнее. Приложи руку сюда, к пластине, и повтори ту же фразу.  
Оливер проделал, что было велено, и ощутил, как пластина, расположенная там, где обычно крепили дверной молоток, нагрелась под его ладонью. Затем то же самое повторил Маркус, и из двери раздалось два металлических удара, словно Марк и Оливер просто постучали.  
Пару минут было тихо. А потом дверь открылась, причём Оливер перед этим не слышал ни шагов, ни поворота ключа.  
На пороге стоял Эдриан Пьюси. Оливер помнил его по школе, Пьюси был одним из охотников слизеринской команды в последние несколько лет перед выпуском Оливера. И Оливер был почти уверен в том, что пару раз неплохо съездил ему по лицу в своё время. Впрочем, и тот в долгу не остался.  
— Здравствуй, Эд, — заискивать или изображать показное дружелюбие Маркус не собирался. Пьюси же, смеривший его настороженным взглядом, не торопился отступать с прохода. — Ничего, если мы зайдём? Не хочется торчать тут у всех на виду, — Маркус машинально передёрнул плечами. Ему действительно было неуютно и казалось, что спину так и буравят любопытные взгляды.  
Пьюси медленно перевёл взгляд с Маркуса на Оливера и снова на Маркуса. На его лице мелькнуло сперва узнавание, а затем и понимание.  
— Только не говори, что... Вот чёрт! — на секунду Пьюси даже зажмурился.  
— Эд, я всё внутри объясню. Идёт? — с нажимом поторопил Маркус. И Пьюси сдался.  
— Ладно-ладно... Заходите, раз уже пришли, — протянул он и посторонился. Если Оливер правильно разобрал слизеринские интонации, Пьюси был ужасно недоволен.  
Когда дверь закрылась, Оливер снова ощутил веяния магии дома, на этот раз даже было слышно лёгкое жужжание, с которым дверь впечаталась в проём — сработала защита от чужаков.  
Внутри было темно, дом и здесь напоминал заброшенный. Узкое окно, затянутое в плотные решётки, давало мало света, но всё же можно было рассмотреть тяжёлую лестницу из тёмного дерева, ведущую на второй этаж, с украшенными шишечками столбиками перил, такие же тёмные панели на стенах, затянутых жемчужно-серым тиснённым шёлком, уходящий налево коридор с виднеющейся там столовой и кусок портретной галереи по правую руку. Туда-то, в галерею, и направился Пьюси, молча поманив их за собой. В галерее, расположенной перпендикулярно лицевой стороне дома, тоже было окно, как раз выходившее на Ист-Хит-роуд. Вуд догадался, что комната специально повёрнута так, чтобы на портреты попадало как можно меньше солнечного света — от него полотна выгорали. Что самое удивительное, портреты были обычными, маггловскими. Или же намеренно притворялись таковыми и не двигались, пока молодые люди не прошли через галерею — стены в ней были зелёными — налево, в следующую комнату. Это оказалась гостиная: снова панели, снова шёлк по стенам — на этот раз красный с мелким золотым орнаментом, — несколько диванчиков в тон, камин с фарфоровыми статуэтками на полке и богато украшенный резьбой клавесин в углу. Здесь не было ни одного окна, а на плафонах, предназначенных для газового освещения, скопилась пыль, отчётливо заметная даже в скупом свете _Люмоса_. Пьюси свободной от палочки рукой толкнул очередную дверь — и вывел гостей в кухню, единственное помещение, казавшееся обжитым. Здесь хозяин дома погасил _Люмос_ и сразу подошёл к длинной, в пару метров, кухонной стойке у окна, отделанной светлой плиткой. По стенам и на потолке горели вытянутые светильники, в которых Оливер с некоторым удивлением узнал маггловские лампы дневного света. Щелчок — и всё больше удивляющийся Вуд видит, что Пьюси поставил для них чайник. Обычный электрический чайник, включенный в розетку. Если бы не несколько недель в маггловских гостиницах, Оливер бы даже не знал, что это и как работает.  
Пьюси тем временем наконец повернулся лицом и, оперевшись на спинку стула, всё ещё сжимая в руке палочку, произнёс:  
— Я даже не спрашиваю «Как?», Марк. В конце концов, ты по этому придурку с первого седьмого курса сох. Так что лучше просто скажи мне, что не собираешься уходить из Пожирателей и только просишь меня оставить грифера на передержку, чтоб твои же дружки его не прибили случайно.  
Маркус виновато вздохнул.  
— Прости, Эд... Всё чуточку хуже. Мне пришлось с боем вытаскивать его из Малфой-мэнора. Так что меня теперь тоже ищут.  
Пьюси, не сдержавшись, застонал и кратко вполголоса выматерился.  
— Ты меня подставил, Марк. Поверить не могу. Ты припёрся в мой дом, зная, что за тобой могут наблюдать.  
— Ты сам знаешь, Эд, если бы у меня был выбор... Я бы никогда. Ты мой друг, но нам просто некуда идти сейчас.  
Оливер держался позади, почти что прятался за широким плечом Маркуса, потому что знал: если Пьюси захочет, то немедленно оповестит Пожирателей о том, где найти двух беглецов. Поэтому лучше бы ему не раздражать Пьюси лишний раз ни своим видом, ни тем более вяканьем. Маркус — не тот человек, кто станет полагаться на чужое благородство без веских к тому причин. Кто-кто, а он точно не прекраснодушный романтик, каких полно на стороне сопротивления. Если Маркус привёл его к Пьюси, наверное, тот, при всей своей слизеринской натуре, заслуживает доверия. Надо лишь подождать, пока он придёт в себя от шока.  
Пьюси немного помолчал, пожевал нервно нижнюю губу. Пока он думал, чайник щелкнул снова — вода закипела.  
— Что ж... Ты, троллий сын, мне выбора не оставил, — несмотря на сказанное, Пьюси, казалось, успокоился. — Если за вами следили, то в любом случае выйдут теперь на меня. И пока я не собираюсь переходить к Тёмному Лорду, лучше, чтобы в доме было три способных защищаться мага, а не один. Так и быть, оставайтесь.  
Оливер выдохнул. Он и не заметил, что всё время разговора дышал вполсилы, стараясь привлекать к себе как можно меньше внимания.  
— Хорошо, Эд. Спасибо, — Маркус бы ни за что в этом не признался, но он тоже чуть расслабился теперь, когда тяжёлый разговор был позади.  
— Только сразу учтите, — поторопился предупредить Пьюси. — Еды у меня мало — я редко из дома выбираюсь, тем более в магические лавки. Так что вам придётся самим как-то... Готовим тоже сами — домовушку я матери отдал, ей в большом доме помощь нужнее. Тут есть электрическая плита и холодильник. Это маггловское... ну, я покажу, как пользоваться...  
— Мы знаем, — подал голос Оливер. — И Марк умеет готовить.  
Пьюси удивился, будто только теперь заметил третьего человека в комнате. Посмотрел на Оливера изучающе.  
— Марк — готовит? — наконец, спросил он. Похоже, эта мысль показалась ему забавной, Пьюси даже улыбнулся.  
Маркус, естественно, тут же набычился.  
— Да какое там... Яичницу могу пожарить, это максимум.  
— Всё равно лучше, чем я, — заметил Оливер уже смелее. — Съедобно хотя бы.  
— Ладно, опустим вопрос, где и когда вы это умудрились проверить. Но, может, у вас еще и маггловские деньги есть? А то в «Гринготтс», чтоб обменять галлеоны, сейчас ни вам, ни мне лучше не соваться. Как и на любую магическую улицу, а больше продуктов купить негде.  
— Да, есть немного. И кое-что мы с собой принесли. Олли, давай рюкзак, — кивнул Марк, вслепую протягивая назад руку. Пьюси смешно вскинул брови на прозвучавшее из его уст «Олли», но комментировать не стал. Как Оливер уже понял, Маркус поделился с другом своей тайной гораздо раньше, чем с самим Оливером.  
— На, держи. И раз уж зашла речь, почему Эдриан считает, что ты в меня втрескался ещё в школе? Ты вроде говорил, это позже случилось?  
Маркус замер, сжимая лямку рюкзака и, видно, забыв, зачем вообще взял его в руки.  
— Ну я... эээ... Чёрт, Эд, вот зачем же ты... Ненавижу тебя! — так и не найдя, что ответить, обвиняюще зыркнул на Пьюси Маркус. Тот, посмеиваясь, достал из навесного шкафа три большие, с толстыми стенками кружки и жестяную коробку под чай.  
— Неправда, Марк, ты меня любишь. Я же твой лучший друг. Может, даже единственный, — заметил Пьюси, с трудом открыв плотно притёртую крышку.  
Оливер настороженно принюхался.  
— Не травяной сбор, надеюсь?  
— Ммм... Ну, какой-то фруктовый, с малиной и смородиной. А что? — недоумённо нахмурился Пьюси.  
— Да так, просто в лагере два месяца вместо чая эти сборы были.  
— Есть обычный «Эрл Грэй», — пожал плечами Пьюси. И он, и Оливер игнорировали насупленного Маркуса, попавшегося на горячем.  
— О, отлично, давай его, — Оливер воодушевлённо зарылся в рюкзак, про который Маркус так и не вспомнил, хоть и продолжал держать. — У нас тут кукурузный хлеб, молоко, сыр... немного уже осталось, правда... ещё кусок копчёного окорока...  
— Как вы удачно зашли, — обрадовался Эдриан. — А то ещё пара дней, и я бы с голодухи воровать у магглов начал.  
Оливер переглянулся с Марком. Наверное, не стоило говорить Эдриану, что они и сами в недавнем времени не гнушались таскать тайком чужую еду.  
— Там ещё консервы были, — вспомнил Маркус. — Тоже доставай.  
— Где? Не вижу? — Оливер снова заглянул в расширенное пространство рюкзака.  
— На дне.  
— Да не вижу, говорю же!  
— Так примани... А! Блин, — опомнился Маркус. Достать Оливеру новую палочку удалось с трудом, и слушалась она его из рук вон плохо. — Отойди, — Маркус выдернул рюкзак из-под носа Вуда. — _Акцио консервы_.  
В недрах рюкзака послышалось перекатывание чего-то тяжёлого, звук падения, и, наконец, из горловины выпрыгнула большая железная банка. Затем вторая. И третья. Первую Маркус поймал свободной рукой, скинув рюкзак на колени, вторую прижал к груди той же рукой, в которой была палочка, а вот третья влетела прямо ему в нос, причём с таким смачным хрустом, что и Оливер, и Эдриан, не сговариваясь, поморщились.  
— Ау, — коротко прокомментировал Маркус, осторожно сгружая все три банки — последняя в итоге упала ему на колени — на стол. Нос у него оказался повёрнут набок.  
— Вот именно поэтому я уже к третьему курсу профессионально вправлял носы, — заметил Эдриан, поднимая палочку. — _Эпискеи!_  
С новым хрустом нос Маркуса встал на место, и разлившаяся было вокруг него синева быстро начала сходить на нет.  
— Не так уж профессионально, — гнусаво возразил Маркус, ощупывая пострадавший нос. — После того, как ты вправил его на шестом курсе, его даже Помфри не смогла привести в прежний вид.  
— Подумаешь, появилась небольшая горбинка... По-моему, тебе так даже лучше. Что скажешь, _Олли_? — ехидно протянул Эдриан и, не дожидаясь ответа, отвернулся к кухонной стойке за чайником, чтобы залить заварку подостывшим до нужной температуры кипятком.  
Оливер усмехнулся и выдвинул для себя стул, раз уж Маркус по-королевски расположился на единственном во всей кухне кресле.  
— А зубы, случайно, не ты ему после школы уменьшил?* — с любопытством поинтересовался Вуд. Этот вопрос мучил его уже довольно давно, к тому же Оливеру нравилось подзуживать Марка.  
Но тут Пьюси рассмеялся, да так, что чуть не разлил чай.  
— Хах, если бы. Вообще-то, с первого же гонорара Марк сходил к ведьме, которая занимается косметической колдомедициной. Он тогда кругленькую сумму в галлеонах выложил за её услуги, да?  
Маркус сцепил свои, как оказалось, магически исправленные зубы и мрачно посмотрел на приятеля. Сейчас, когда Эдриан согласился принять их в своём доме, невзирая на грозившую ему опасность, Марк не имел никакого морального права возмущаться. И всё же он определённо не горел желанием признаваться Оливеру в том, что всегда стеснялся своей внешности, причём настолько, что обратился к бьюти-ведьме.  
Оливер с трудом удерживал на лице одну улыбку и даже прикусил щёку изнутри, чтоб не засмеяться. С другой стороны, Маркус с изломленным небольшой горбинкой носом и почти ровными зубами нравился ему гораздо больше — это было глупо отрицать.  
Решив, что Эдриана уже точно таким не удивишь, Оливер наклонился к Маркусу, взял его за руку и сказал:  
— Тебе и правда так лучше.  
Марк смерил его подозрительным взглядом, но улыбался Вуд доброжелательно и смотрел... На секунду Маркус вообще забыл, о чём они говорили.  
— Эй, голубки! — запаниковал Эдриан, уловив, верно, сгустившееся в кухне желание. — Я всё понимаю, но... не в моём присутствии хотя бы, окей?  
Маркус отстранился от Оливера и первым отнял руку, но выглядел снова довольным.  
— Конечно, Эд, расслабься.  
Эдриан поизучал их обоих, но, убедившись, что ничем предосудительным парни при нём заниматься не собираются, выдохнул.  
— Ладно. Ладно. Давайте перекусим, потом я покажу дом... Марк, ты тут уже был. Мать уехала, так что половина комнат запечатана, остался только первый этаж, моя спальня и пара гостевых. Я так понимаю, спать вы всё равно вместе будете...  
— Ага, — кивнул Маркус, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как Оливер нарезает сыр. Сам Маркус предпочитал в таких случаях использовать палочку, но у Оливера с этим в последнее время были понятные проблемы.  
— Так я и думал, — не удивился Эдриан. — В запертые помещения просто не суйтесь, да и вы всё равно не сможете... Только кабинет матери ещё. Она перед отъездом зачаровала дверь, чтобы к ней и прикасаться было нельзя... Но я покажу, где это. В принципе, на третьем этаже вам вообще делать нечего, но на всякий случай...  
— Хорошо. Мы поняли. Значит, первый этаж и спальни на втором, — Оливер нехотя вытащил палочку, чтобы вскрыть консервы из тушеной говядины. — Сковородка есть? Погреть бы...  
В особняке Пьюси на поверку оказалось не шибко веселее, чем у магглов. Из-за того, что большинство помещений было запечатано, им оставалось совсем немного места, да и заняться в оставшихся комнатах было нечем. Спасала лишь библиотека, по счастью не запертая, да телевизор — с этим маггловским изобретением Марк и Оливер тоже уже были знакомы, хотя по первости не понимали, какой от него прок.  
— А знаешь, я ведь слышал, что в активном магическом поле маггловская _э-лек-тро-ни-ка_, — по слогам проговорил Вуд, — барахлит или даже совсем не работает. Откуда же у тебя в доме столько всякой техники?  
Они как раз смотрели телевикторину, устроившись на одном из диванчиков в гостиной. Тёмная коробка телевизора была помещена в ящик, украшенный такой же пышной резьбой, что и остальная мебель — сразу и не признаешь маггловский прибор.  
— Так и есть. Обычно их техника в магических домах не работает. Но моя мать... Вообще-то, это не вполне законно, но мой первый отчим был магглом и ему вечно не хватало того-другого... Так что мать поколдовала над несколькими вещами и придумала, как совместить электричество и магию. Они развелись, а техника осталась. Магглу-то без надобности — всё это без магической подпитки не работает. А мы уже привыкли. Меня эти вещи здорово выручают в последние месяцы. Ну, сами понимаете.  
— Здорово. Твоя мать, похоже, талантливая колдунья, — заметил Оливер.  
— Да, это у неё есть... У нас весь род — мастера по артефактам. Потому мать и уехала, когда всё началось. Такой дар не в тех руках... Впрочем, неважно.  
Чтобы хоть чем-то занять себя, парни затеяли генеральную уборку. В отсутствие домового эльфа наводить порядок стало гораздо сложнее, даже с учётом того, что две трети дома были закрыты. В одиночку Эдриан прибирал только те комнаты, где проводил сравнительно много времени, но втроём они отмыли весь первый этаж.  
Маркус, разумеется, предпочитал не марать руки лишний раз и лениво водил палочкой, засасывая в неё пыль с полок и окон. Оливер тем временем пытался сладить со своей палочкой и заставить её управлять шваброй. Выходило ни шатко ни валко, но ни Марк, ни Эдриан не вмешивались, понимая, что Оливеру нужно освоиться с новой палочкой, если он не хочет в дальнейшем быть обузой.  
После сытного ужина, во время которого договорились назавтра выбраться в маггловскую лавку за самым необходимым, Эдриан отговорился какой-то крайне занимательной книжкой по Трансфигурации, которую хотел дочитать, и ушёл к себе. Ни для кого из троицы не было секретом, что Эдриан попросту боялся ненароком застать своих нечаянных гостей за чем-то более откровенным, чем переглядки и держание за руки. Маркуса это смешило.  
— Ооо, горячая вода... Ты как хочешь, Марк, а я залезу в ванну, — решительно заявил Оливер, зайдя в просторную ванную комнату на втором этаже. Зелёные с прожилками стены, чёрный пол, широкая белоснежная ванна и чёрные, матово блестящие краны, а также стопка пушистых зелёных и чёрных полотенец в шкафу — тут всё осталось таким же, каким было при открытом доме.  
— Узнаю Эда, — заметил Маркус, заглянув в комнату вслед за Оливером. Тот как раз заткнул слив тяжёлой каменной пробкой на цепочке и наливал воду. — У него может быть бардак в сундуках и пылища в библиотеке, но ни пятнышка грязи в ванной. Знаешь, какой он брезгливый? Мне все четыре года, пока он был в команде, приходилось выбивать нам первые тренировки, чтобы не выслушивать его нытьё насчёт «загаженных гриферами» душевых.  
— Да как их можно загадить, если после каждой команды всё намывали домовики?  
— Спроси у него самого, — Марк пожал плечами.  
— Ты со мной? — спросил Оливер, на глазок прикинув размеры ванны. Теоретически, они бы поместились вдвоём.  
— Может, ещё и спинку тебе потереть? — насмешливо уточнил Маркус. Хотя определённый интерес к этой идее в его взгляде появился.  
— Моё дело — предложить, — Оливер хмыкнул и начал раздеваться — воды как раз набралось примерно на две трети.  
Маркус, который так и стоял в проходе, оглянулся через плечо, убедился в том, что Эдриан не планирует в ближайшее время покидать спальню, и, наконец, перешагнул порог, аккуратно прикрыв дверь.  
— _Коллопортус. Квиетус_, — дверь, подчинившись заклятью, осветилась голубоватым.  
— Ну и зачем заглушающее? Я только помыться предлагал, — скептически заметил Оливер, осторожно погружаясь в ванну. Над ней парило, и кожа мгновенно покраснела от соприкосновения с горячей водой.  
— Будем считать, что я тебя не понял, — осклабился Маркус, сбрасывая одежду на пол.  
Оливер готов был честно признать — хотя бы перед самим собой, — что ситуация эта здорово будоражила нервы. В лагере у них не так много было возможностей побыть вместе, тем более — не скрываться. Кроме Анджелины, которая случайно застукала их в первое же утро, остальные или совсем не догадывались, почему Маркус внезапно сменил сторону, или догадывались лишь о его мотивах, но при этом были свято уверены в том, что уж Оливер-то никогда... Это была ещё одна причина, почему они хотели уйти из лагеря. Война грозила вот-вот перейти в свою решающую стадию, и было совершенно неизвестно, кто в итоге победит, кто вообще выживет. У них было мало времени друг для друга, и обоим совершенно не хотелось тратить оставшиеся недели на то, чтобы обниматься тайком за задёрнутым пологом палатки, отскакивая в стороны как ошпаренные при любом шорохе. Нет, им физически требовалось быть рядом и проводить вместе так много времени, сколько они смогут урвать. И сейчас это наконец стало возможным.  
— Хорошо. Иди сюда, — Оливер сдвинулся вперёд, чтобы Марк мог усесться за его спиной. Оливеру нравилось, когда Марк обнимал его сзади, прижимал к себе, нравилось чувствовать его большое сильное тело, такое надёжное, защищающее. Маркус всегда казался Оливеру несдержанным и грубым, но теперь-то, когда Оливер знал, от чего именно тот столько лет удерживал себя, каких усилий ему это стоило, теперь Оливер лучше понимал его вспышки ярости и даже — вот забавно — привычку чуть что распускать руки. Ведь именно в момент драки они были ближе всего друг к другу, иногда даже неприлично близко, катаясь по полу, сцепившись руками и ногами практически в объятии...  
Маркус опустился в воду, вытянув ноги по бокам от Оливера. Оливер спиной — точнее, даже ниже — чувствовал его пока слабую, но весьма определённую эрекцию. От этого Оливер заводился ещё больше, хотя и так был возбуждён. Маркус выловил упавшую с бортика мочалку, макнул её глубже и провёл по его бедру. Оливер откинулся на его грудь, умостившись головой на широком плече, и позволил обтирать себя дальше. Оливер уже заметил, что Маркусу, при всей его грозности, отчего-то нравилось заботиться о нём, беречь и ласкать. Возможно, так Марк пытался убедить себя в том, что именно он — главный. Оливер не собирался его разубеждать.  
Правая рука продолжала вжимать мочалку в кожу Оливера, проходясь от колена и почти до самого паха — сначала по внешней стороне бедра, потом по верхней, с внутренней и обратно. Левой рукой Марк просто гладил его везде, куда мог дотянуться, будто в задумчивости и не осознавая собственные движения. Иногда задевал пальцами соски, потом ощупывал живот и спускался ниже, заводя руку глубоко Оливеру между ног, обхватывая и тут же, после одного движения по стволу, отпуская его член, обводя пальцами яички, приятно касаясь чувствительного местечка сразу за ними. От этих нехитрых ласк Оливера вело, глаза сами собой закрывались, и он уже с большим трудом не давал себе раскачиваться, приподнимаясь и втискиваясь в Марка ещё сильнее. Но и на эти жалкие остатки самоконтроля Оливер быстро плюнул и позволил телу отзываться на все прикосновения. Он тихо постанывал и вжимался в Марка задницей, проезжаясь по окончательно затвердевшему члену. Маркус шумно и горячо дышал Оливеру в ухо, прихватывал мочку губами, шептал его имя. Мочалка перекочевала в левую руку, и Марк продолжил обтирать Оливера с другой стороны, лаская его уже правой рукой.  
— Очень хочу тебя, — прошептал Маркус, целуя Оливера в шею — раз, второй, третий, спустившись к плечу и вернувшись от него обратно к ямке под ухом. Оливер обожал эти поцелуи в шею, он бы мог, наверное, завестись от них совершенно в любом месте и окружении. И даже тогда... тогда...  
_Обнажённой кожи груди коснулись лёгкие светлые пряди. Это щекотно и почти приятно. Руки с изящными длинными пальцами твёрдо разводят его колени — давят, заставляют, но не до боли. Он поддаётся, хотя перед глазами всё мутнеет от слёз. После других — сколько их было? четверо? пятеро? — он чувствует благодарность уже за то, что его не бьют, не связывают. Чужие губы, слегка обветренные, касаются шеи. Он знает, что нравится своему насильнику, иначе бы тот не осторожничал.  
— Давай, мальчик. Раскройся для меня..._  
Оливер пытался прогнать ненужные, горькие воспоминания. Ему было стыдно за то, что он чувствовал тогда. Он не должен был радоваться тем прикосновениям, не должен был надеяться на то, что _тот человек_ придёт к нему снова и на какое-то время пытки и боль прекратятся. Если бы Маркус пришёл раньше...   
Маркус почувствовал, как напряглись под его руками мышцы, и, конечно, сразу догадался, с чем это связано. Поэтому он остановился, отпустил мочалку и решительно сдавил Оливера в своих медвежьих объятиях, потом жёстко обхватил его подбородок и заставил поднять лицо.  
— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь. Я запрещаю тебе, ясно?  
— Да, Марк, — Оливер соглашается только потому, что Маркусу тоже больно. Оливер мог бы потерпеть, но не хочет ранить Маркуса. И в конце концов, никому не нужно его самокопание.  
— Смотри мне в глаза. Увижу, что думаешь не обо мне, — тут же остановлюсь, — пригрозил Марк и вернул руку на его член.  
Оливер не отводил взгляда, жадно всматривался в глаза, в которых было столько любви, и спустя несколько растянувшихся на вечность мгновений кончил, кусая губы до крови, тихо всхлипывая. Потом благодарно ткнулся губами куда-то в подбородок Марка, вслепую, на ощупь, тихо посмеиваясь от того, как колет губы короткая щетина.  
— Всё, достаточно намылись, — буркнул Марк, опустив руку в чуть остывшую воду, чтобы смыть остатки семени.  
— Да.  
Пока Оливер, завернувшись по пояс в полотенце, собирал с пола их одежду, Марк выдернул пробку и заклятьем ускорил слив воды. Хоть он и был до крайности возбуждён и ужасно хотел поскорее оказаться в постели с Оливером, он также представлял очень ярко, какие глаза-плошки будут у Эдриана, буде тот застанет в своей ванне последствия их «мытья». И даже слова, которыми Эд их наградит, Марк представлял. Правда, выслушивать их вживую не собирался.  
— _Алохомора. Фините Квиетус_, — Оливер выглянул в коридор, убедился, что путь свободен, и махнул Маркусу, чтобы тот поторопился.  
В спальне, куда они перебежали, так и оставшись в одних полотенцах, он же наложил на дверь новые Запирающее и Заглушающее.  
— Уже лучше получается, да? — Маркус подошёл к Оливеру со спины и обнял, сцепив руки замком у него на поясе, точнее чуть ниже, как раз на уровне паха. Собственно, тут же он начал прощупывать его сквозь полотенце, проверяя, насколько Оливер готов к продолжению.  
— Вот ты даже не можешь убедительно сделать вид, что тебя интересует что-нибудь, кроме секса, — усмехнулся Оливер, проворачиваясь в кольце его рук и обнимая Маркуса в ответ.  
— Меня много ещё что интересует, — возразил Маркус и ухмыльнулся. — ...но вот именно сейчас я очень хочу секса с тобой. Это плохо?  
— Ни в коем случае...  
Избавившись от полотенец, всё так же обнимаясь и не прекращая целоваться, они дошли до кровати, которую даже было лень расстилать. Оливер, оказавшийся к постели спиной, только выскреб из-под себя вслепую кусок покрывала, чтобы лежать хотя бы на одеяле, и сидя попятился к подушкам. Маркус, стараясь не расцеплять рук, не отставал и быстро очутился между раздвинутыми ногами. Его порадовало, что у Оливера к тому моменту уже снова стоял — Маркусу нравилось знать наверняка, что его хотят не меньше, чем хочет он.  
— Чёрт, палочка... — Маркус, кинув взгляд на их сваленную в кресле одежду, попытался выпутаться из объятий, но Оливер его не пустил, притянул обратно к себе.  
— Чёрт с ней, мою возьми, она тут валяется...  
Марку всё же пришлось отстраниться, чтобы нашарить на прикроватном столике брошенную туда палочку. Пробормотав под нос призывающее заклятье, Марк выхватил из воздуха маленький бутылёк с лавандовым маслом, который стащил из ванного шкафчика у каких-то магглов, нанявших его для стрижки газона.  
— Что это? — Оливер не мог в темноте разглядеть надпись, да и раньше они в основном обходились заклятьем смазки — предназначенным, по-хорошему, для дверных петель и тележных колёс.  
— Маленькое усовершенствование процесса. У тебя ни на что аллергии нет?  
— Вроде бы нет. Так а что же всё-таки... ооой... — скользкие от масла пальцы как раз толкнулись прямо в него, и Оливер мгновенно оценил это улучшение. Два пальца вошли легко, хотя последний раз они занимались полноценным сексом уже три дня назад. Оливер сполз ниже, чтобы Марку было удобнее, и, обхватив его за шею, стал короткими надавливающими движениями задавать темп, с которым хотел чувствовать чужие пальцы в себе. Марк послушно подстраивался, и вскоре внутри были уже три пальца, а Оливер, не в силах сдерживаться, коротко постанывал и двигался всё быстрее, не только притягивая Маркуса к себе, но и подаваясь к нему бёдрами.  
— Мерлин... Не могу уже... Ты готов? — простонал Марк, у которого стояло уже до боли и чернело в глазах от желания.  
— Да... да, Марк...  
Смазанный тем же маслом, в хорошенько растянутую пальцами дырку член вошёл с совсем небольшим сопротивлением. Оливер доверял Маркусу и поэтому свободно позволял ему проникать в себя, не ощущая ни стеснения, ни предчувствия боли. Тело, не скованное подсознательными страхами, было расслаблено.  
Когда они были вместе, Маркусу иногда казалось, что он внезапно выпадает из временного потока и оказывается на новом уровне восприятия, когда окружающая действительность замирает и остаются только их движения навстречу друг другу. Значение для него в такие моменты имел только Оливер — то, как он раскрывается для него, выгибается всем телом, прижимаясь кожей к коже, жмурит от неконтролируемого удовольствия глаза и оглушающе стонет вслух. Следующий за этим оргазм перетрясал обоих с ног до головы, вытягивая последние силы и оставляя приятную расслабленность и пустоту в мыслях. Иногда Марк краем глаза отмечал мерцание магических полей, потревоженных всплесками их аур. Словно поглощающая их любовь сама действовала подобно заклятью.  
— Может, расскажешь всё-таки? — Оливер, всё ещё тяжело дыша, лежал на спине и смотрел в потолок. Маркус видел абрис его лица в лунном свете, падавшем в комнату через незадёрнутые занавески.  
— Ты о чём?  
— Почему ты сразу не сказал, что это началось ещё в школе? — Оливер наконец повернул голову и посмотрел Маркусу в глаза. Он выглядел сейчас умиротворённым, спокойным, почти засыпающим, и с таким Оливером совсем не страшно было говорить правду. Но Маркус всё равно слегка замялся, прежде чем ответить.  
— Не знаю... Это... как она там говорила?.. «характеризует вас нелучшим образом, мистер Флинт», — Маркус скривился от воспоминания. Оливер же заинтересованно встрепенулся и приподнялся на локте.  
— Постой-постой... Как-то знакомо звучит. Это... уж не МакГонагалл ли? — подозрительно прищурился он.  
— Она, — смешно сморщил брови Марк.  
— Но откуда она... Ты что, говорил с ней... о своих чувствах? — неверяще выдохнул Оливер. Маркус, говорящий о чувствах, казался даже большей странностью, чем Маркус, мирно беседующий с МакГонагалл. В их общем прошлом МакГонагалл обращалась к Маркусу только с одним вопросом — баллы, снятые за очередную драку с Оливером.  
— Да нет, конечно... Ну не совсем, — Маркус отвёл глаза, уклоняясь от ответа. Оливер догадывался, что ему неприятно обсуждать то время, но ему было любопытно и... Оливер точно знал, как поощрить Маркуса к откровенности.  
— Расскажи, — попросил он, мягко коснувшись широкой груди Марка. С первых дней после мэнора, когда Оливер из-за кошмаров и лихорадки мог спокойно уснуть только рядом с Марком, у них осталось несколько доверительных привычек — держать другого за руку, прикасаться кончиком носа к шее, проводить рукой по груди. Это были первые маленькие признаки близости, как бы подтверждавшие их право и согласие быть вместе. Повторяя их, они давали друг другу понять, что ничего не меняется и их всё ещё связывает взаимное доверие. Оливеру такие прикосновения дарили ещё и ощущение надёжности и защищённости, а Маркус... просто не мог Оливеру отказать.  
Он и сейчас сдался.  
— Помнишь, на твоём седьмом курсе, матч с Хаффлпаффом?  
— Ещё бы я его не помнил, — усмехнулся Оливер, укладываясь обратно и прижимаясь боком к Маркусу. Он снова смотрел вверх, чтобы не смущать Маркуса излишне внимательными взглядами. — Мне же тогда бладжером по голове так прилетело, что целителя из Мунго вызывали. Я три недели в больничном крыле провалялся.  
— Ну да, именно, — Маркус кивнул его словам и своим мыслям. — Ты тогда хреново так выглядел, когда с поля уносили... Мне это не понравилось, ну я и подслушал, что Помфри говорила вашей деканше. Она там на панике была, сказала, из-за того, что бладжер в тебя на большой скорости врезался и прямиком по черепушке, у тебя произошло какое-то обширное кровоизлияние в мозг, с которым она сама не справится, только целители. Причём транспортировать тебя было нельзя, чтобы не ухудшить твоё состояние, но и даже целители с такими повреждениями не всегда справляются. У квиддичных спортсменов это распространённое явление, так вот некоторые из пострадавших так и не приходили в сознание или оставались... как это называется?.. ну когда человек — «овощ»? В общем, паршиво.  
Оливер слушал удивлённо — ему таких подробностей о той травме не сообщали. Да, серьёзный удар, да, долгое восстановление. И всё.  
— Короче, я сперва жутко запаниковал. Совсем не в себе был, даже Рикетту, который тебя бладжером приложил, рожу не начистил. Хотя следовало бы, конечно... — этим размышлениям Оливер улыбнулся. Маркус пробурчал ещё что-то недовольное себе под нос и продолжил: — Вот. Ну а потом я вспомнил, что у меня в детстве было кое-что похожее. Я тогда с лошади упал... Чего ты так смотришь? Ты же знаешь, мой папаша помешан на чистокровных традициях. Меня с семи лет учили выездке, танцам, фехтованию... Только вот лошади меня боялись почему-то, так что я терпеть не мог эти занятия. А когда мне было девять, мой конь Кардинал, чистопородная заносчивая тварюка, взбесился и сбросил меня. А потом ещё и копытом по голове приложил. Отец его со злости из палочки... Я-то, конечно, ненавидел выездку, да и радости от сотрясения мозга тоже никакой, но из-за Кардинала даже всплакнул. Неважно, — Маркус дёрнул головой. — Главное, мне тогда, чтобы избежать последствий от сотряса и ушиба, давали какое-то зелье из класса ментальных. Я это вспомнил, написал отцу, спросил название... Наплёл там что-то про сокурсника, но, разумеется, не уточняя ничего. Зелье было сложное, редкое и дорогое, но в целом разрешённое. Сам бы я такое не сварил и даже не купил бы — никаких карманных на такое не хватит. Но я знал, кто сможет сварить.  
— Только не говори мне, что ты просил Снейпа? — на секунду от шока Оливер забыл, что не хотел смущать Марка, и снова приподнялся, требовательно глядя ему в лицо.  
— Ну а почему нет? — спросил Маркус и тут же, видя, что Оливер собирается возмутиться, пояснил: — Нет, я знаю, почему он тебе не нравится и почему вы все, гриферы, его терпеть не могли уже в школе. Но вы — это вы. А для нас он был лучшим деканом. Мог выгородить перед другими учителями, никогда не наказывал просто так, баллы не снимал... И с учёбой помогал. Да я, если хочешь знать, ЖАБА по Чарам и ЗОТИ во второй раз только благодаря ему сдал. Он меня сам тренировал, хоть и оправдывался тем, что не потерпит «такое позорище на моём факультете, мистер Флинт», — с чопорным видом передразнил Марк. — И если ты вдруг забыл, именно он варил все остальные зелья для больничного крыла. И мандрагоровое тогда, для пострадавших от василиска, — заметив по взгляду, что Оливер не до конца убеждён, Марк добавил: — Плюс ко всему, Снейп ведь не дурак, это даже вы признаёте. Если бы с тобой, гриффиндорцем, случилось что плохое из-за сваренного им зелья, даже если бы он был не виноват, его же с потрохами сожрали бы всем магическим сообществом. Именно потому, что он слизеринец и бывший — на тот момент бывший — Пожиратель. Так что, раз он взялся, значит, был на сто процентов уверен в том, что сделает всё верно, и уж точно он не стал бы портить зелье нарочно. Я не понимаю, почему ни Помфри, ни МакГонагалл не обратились к нему, а сам он вряд ли стал бы впрягаться ради, уж прости, какого-то гриффиндорца, но они с моим отцом неплохо ладили всегда, так что, когда я попросил, он не отказал. Пришлось, правда, наплести про честную борьбу, квиддич, достойных соперников и прочую муть, чтобы он понял, зачем это всё мне, но... Снейп поверил. Или сделал вид. А ещё впаял мне отработок по заготовке ингредиентов на три месяца вперёд — без внесения в личное дело, а на, так сказать, добровольных началах. «Раз уж вы сочли возможным тратить моё ценное время на свои личные нужды», — копировать интонации Снейпа у Маркуса получалось очень неплохо, сразу был виден долгий опыт.  
Оливер, выслушав Марка, почти проникся к Снейпу благодарностью. Ведь получалось, что без его содействия Оливер мог вообще не очнуться.  
— Ладно, про Снейпа я понял. Святым это его в моих глазах не делает, но всё же, наверное, я могу его признать не совсем конченным мерзавцем. Ну а МакГонагал-то как в этом оказалась замешана?  
— МакГонагалл ваша не доверяла Снейпу так же, как и ты. И когда он передал Помфри нужное зелье, та сказала МакГонагалл, а МакГонагалл, естественно, начала у него допытываться, кто ему поручил его варить. Не поверила, что он просто решил помочь... В общем-то, правильно, конечно, не поверила, но в итоге Снейп сдал ей меня. Не знаю зачем. Может быть, рассчитывал таким образом надавить на её совесть, чтобы в будущем МакГонагалл поменьше баллов снимала со Слизерина, ну или повысить нашу репутацию в её глазах, а то и в глазах всей школы. Вроде как не все слизеринцы плохие. Потом Помфри, видно, донесла, что поймала меня в больничном крыле, когда там был только ты... То зелье, оно индивидуального действия, и среди ингредиентов — кровь больного. Снейпу было бы проще её достать, он же преподаватель, но он и тут решил меня подколоть — заставил добывать её самому. Я по глупости совершенной попался — Помфри на ночь сигналку на дверь ставит, а я даже проверить забыл. Хотя знал, как такую снимать. Ну и МакГонагалл прижала меня к стенке. Надо было и ей напеть про квиддич, но я затупил, да и перенервничал нехило — тебе только начали давать зелье, целитель из Мунго ещё не прибыл... Так что я от всего отмыкивался, вообще плохо соображал с перепугу, ну и, наверное, у меня на лице всё написано было. Видел бы ты лицо МакГонагалл, когда до неё стало доходить, — Маркус усмехнулся. — Она аж заикаться начала немного. Потом она спросила, как я к тебе отношусь. Тут я окончательно в несознанку ушёл, чем себя ещё больше выдал. Тогда-то она и сказала это своё «нелучшим образом». В тот момент мне это смешным показалось. Ну типа, нашла, чем напугать. Снейп в мой адрес порой такие выражения отпускал, что на этом фоне... вообще не впечатлило. Поначалу. Но потом... Знаешь, оно так всплывало иногда в голове. И чем дальше, тем меня это больше и бесило, и... Ну я понял, что она права. И отстал от тебя. Решил не нарываться, чтобы вообще не вспоминать про тебя лишний раз. А то до этого... Ох, знал бы ты, какой у меня каждый раз жёсткий стояк был, когда мы дрались! Иногда думал, если б дрались без свидетелей, то я бы, наверное, хоть раз, но сорвался. — Оливер тоже усмехнулся: об этом он догадался и сам. — Я на первых порах, наверное, до мозолей руки сдрачивал на тебя, и в последний год только хуже стало — у нас же общие уроки появились из-за моего перевода. У тебя такая дурацкая привычка есть... ну ты знаешь, наверное. Губу нижнюю кусать. Ууух, сколько раз я это представлял!  
Оливер уже не мог не улыбаться, так забавно Маркус разболтался. К тому же думать о том, что Маркус фантазировал о нём в таком ключе, да ещё так часто и много... Оливер почти что снова завёлся.  
— Ну а потом? Когда ты решил меня не задирать? Полегчало?  
— Неа. Я до этого, когда чувствовал, что совсем уже тяжело, обычно сам нарывался, чтоб ты на меня внимание обратил... Ну и пар мог выпустить. Ещё и злился на тебя жутко, потому что... ну почему ты-то? Почему не любая девчонка? Вот вообще бы проблемы не было. Ну я хотя бы мог спокойно подкатить, никого бы не удивило. Даже, может, к другому парню смог бы. Но с тобой-то мы вечно доводили друг друга и... и всё. Представь только, как бы я... А, даже думать смешно. То есть тогда-то не смешно было, это сейчас... — Марк неосознанно обнял Оливера крепче. Прошло немногим больше месяца после их молчаливо — самим фактом спасения из мэнора — заключённого перемирия, всего пара недель с тех пор, как Оливер ответил ему взаимностью, но эти недели, проведённые вместе, казались больше наполненными событиями, чем предыдущие несколько лет. Для них это был невероятный рывок, в который пока трудно было поверить и тем более — привыкнуть.  
— Ну и как же ты справлялся?  
— Никак. Стал больше тренироваться, а потом ещё ЖАБА были всё ближе... Тут Снейп был прав: второй раз так опозориться я не мог. Самому было стрёмно, про отца вообще молчу. Но я даже при усиленной практике, при помощи Снейпа, на повторной сдаче всё равно еле наскрёб «Удовлетворительно» по Трансфигурации. Если б ещё Зелья сдавать пришлось, точно бы снова провалился, но тут мне повезло — на Высшие зелья Снейп берёт только с превосходными СОВ, а я и на пятом курсе с трудом набрал проходной балл по этому предмету. Зато ЖАБА по Чарам и ЗОТИ у меня на «Выше ожидаемого», — похвастался Марк, явно напрашиваясь на восхищённую реакцию. Оливер решил его не баловать, хотя действительно был восхищён тем, как Марк преодолевал свои трудности. Взять ту же бьюти-ведьму, которой Маркус так стеснялся. Если подумать, парню нужно обладать большой смелостью, чтобы признать существование подобной проблемы и взяться за её решение.  
Марк, так и не дождавшись похвалы, замолчал.  
— Но ты же встречался с кем-то потом? После школы? — раньше они это не обсуждали, да и к своим выводам Оливер пришёл исключительно эмпирическим путём — даже в первый их раз Маркус целовался лучше, чем он ожидал, и то же самое касалось секса. Оливер не считал это проблемой, он ведь и сам не был невинным цветочком, даже до Малфой-мэнора. Правда, ни одной настоящей девушки. На шестом курсе у него была пара неловких свиданий с Кэти Белл, но тогда они оба решили, что это плохая идея, а потом — только парни, причём магглы. Оливер догадывался, что его спортивной карьере «неправильные» увлечения могут здорово навредить, так что партнёров себе искал исключительно в маггловских ночных клубах. С девушками Оливер постоянно чувствовал давление — нужно было проявлять инициативу, делать первый шаг, быть главным... А если нет, то становилось ещё неуютнее — слишком инициативные девушки вызывали скорее панику, чем интерес, и уж точно не желание. В отношениях Оливер был ведомым, но рядом с собой видел только мужчин — достаточно сильных для этого. Но насчёт Маркуса такого сказать было нельзя, он-то был убеждённым лидером, и у него таких проблем с девушками не должно было быть.  
— Не то чтобы... — уклончиво ответил Марк. Но всё же счёл нужным пояснить: — Понимаешь, первый год после школы был жутко напряжённым. Отметки у меня были средними, Кубок в последний год взяли вы, так что особыми достижениями я похвастать не мог, а многие команды, прежде чем допускать до отборочных, сначала просматривают резюме. Так что приличные клубы меня отметали ещё на подлёте, и в итоге я попал в такую средненькую команду... Хотелось, естественно, чего-то большего. Так что я тренировался как проклятый, с командой и отдельно, таскался на домашние игры лучших команд, чтобы подсмотреть их техники, какие-нибудь новые финты. Рассылал резюме, писал запросы скаутам. Плюс курсы по Трансфигурации. Только не смейся! — Оливер, впрочем, и не собирался. Но Маркус всё равно начал оправдываться: — Я тогда думал, может, МакГонагалл просто не самый хороший учитель. Или она нарочно мне как слизеринцу не особо старалась помочь выучиться. Это я из-за Снейпа, кстати, так решил. Он ведь, когда меня оставлял на дополнительные по Чарам, очень здорово всё объяснял и показывал, гораздо лучше, чем Флитвик. С ЗОТИ там другая проблема была — у нас же преподы менялись вечно, так что все, кто самостоятельно до этого не практиковались, кое-как сдавали. Но Чары-то... И я так подумал, что, может, если бы я Трансфигурацию у кого-то другого учил... Оказалось, это у меня руки из жопы всё-таки. Не даётся мне трансфигурирование. Но я хотел попробовать, так что весь год таскался на курсы при Министерстве. Времени совсем не оставалось ни на что. Когда я убедился, что Трансфигурация — не моё, и отказался от курсов, стало легче. Ну и к новому распорядку уже привык, вошёл в режим. Появилось немного свободного времени. Была парочка девушек, фанатеющих по квиддичу. Я, знаешь, привык в школе, что интереса в плане романтики не представляю — чужие боятся, свои игнорируют. А тут сразу столько внимания... Сначала вообще не знал, что с ними делать, после игр ныкался, лишь бы не встречаться лишний раз с поклонницами. А потом одна энтузиастка в нашу раздевалку пробралась и... Я даже лица её не помню, не то что имени. И остальные такие же были, незапоминаемые.  
— А парни?  
— Нет, — Марк покачал головой. — Это типа тоже характеризует меня «нелучшим образом», но девчонок я в принципе не воспринимал как вариант для отношений. Максимум секс, да и то, знаешь, сроду непонятно, что у них как устроено, когда им хорошо, когда плохо, а то и вовсе больно сделаешь, чуть сильнее сжав. Ну а парни просто... Все, кого я видел, они... — Маркус аккуратно скосился на Оливера, встретил понимающий взгляд и договорил: — ...короче, все они не были тобой. Вот. И это было примерно так же, как с командой — хотелось Высшую лигу, а предлагали третий дивизион. Но с командой можно потерпеть, а тут... тут терпеть я не хотел. Так что просто решил оставить всё как есть. Ну а потом отец начал таскать меня с собой на всякие рауты чистокровных, Тёмный Лорд набирал всё больший вес, наши чистокровки перевозбудились и вспомнили про древние традиции. Так что я пару раз засветился на светских вечерах и внезапно обзавёлся невестой.  
Оливер выпучил глаза. Такого поворота он точно не ожидал.  
— Ты не думай, там ничего по-настоящему серьёзного... Ну то есть я даже не видел её никогда. Она дочка партнёра моего отца по бизнесу. Из Франции. Я, конечно, одно время думал, что это неплохой вариант. Ни на что другое мне особо рассчитывать не стоило. Но теперь...  
Оливер уловил в голосе Маркуса особые нотки — те самые, с какими сам иногда говорил о будущем. Точнее, о настоящем, ибо будущего пока не было, и не только у них, а вообще у всех. Невероятная надежда, страх, сомнение, желание всё изменить — именно так они теперь смотрели в будущее.  
Оливер, чтобы не погружаться в то же самое мрачно-обнадёживающее предчувствие, решил разрядить обстановку.  
— Хм, а знаешь, нам, может быть, тоже стоит пожениться? — с наигранной задумчивостью предложил он. Маркус поперхнулся.  
— Не неси чепухи.  
— Ну а что такого? Эдриан будет твоим шафером, я тоже кого-нибудь найду... Позовём весь курс, устроим банкет... А вместо букета будет квоффл. Кто первый забьёт в кольцо, тот и следующий. Ставлю на Энджи!.. — едва удерживая серьёзную мину, вдохновлённо сочинял Оливер.  
— Заткнись немедленно. Или я тебя ударю, — пригрозил Маркус, насупившись.  
— ...а фейерверк закажем близнецам Уизли. У них отличные хлопушки...  
— Так, ну всё, ты нарвался! — Маркус решительно подмял Оливера под себя, крепко перехватив его руки и пропихнув колено между ног, раздвигая их. — Счас я тебе устрою первую брачную ночь...  
Оливер рассмеялся уже в голос и охотно обхватил Маркуса ногами, ничуть не сопротивляясь его напору. Ему как раз больше всего нравилось, когда Маркус берёт его немного грубо, не давая выскользнуть из-под своего тяжёлого тела. В этом и в том, как Маркус потом хмурился, разглядывая синяки на запястьях Оливера, и, в качестве извинения, вылизывал его член, чувствовалось особое собственничество. У Оливера дыхание перехватывало от осознания того, как жадно Маркус овладевает им, как сильно хочет обладать.  
Спустя пять минут в дверь грохнули кулаком и раздался недовольный голос Эдриана:  
— Вас что, Заглушающим в школе не учили?  
Оливер и хотел бы исправить эту оплошность, да не мог — очень трудно колдовать, когда вместо заклятий с губ слетают одни стоны.  
«Прости, Эдриан. В другой раз — обязательно», — успел подумать он, прежде чем сильные толчки внутри не выбили из него последние мысли.

**Author's Note:**

> * Если вы никогда раньше не интересовались тем, как сейчас выглядят актёры кинофраншизы, самое время полюбоваться киношным Маркусом — Джейми Йейтсом: http://clc.to/Umq4rg


End file.
